A Hot Blooded Christmas
by TheFeelsAreReal
Summary: An idea I had for a Bones story. Told through the eyes of the girl named Libby. Please read let me know what you think. :3 Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. I felt as though I was frozen to my bed. I rolled over and saw that the ground was coverd with snow. When I got up I wrapped my blanket around me and walked over to the desk were I do my homework. Above it hung a calander, I checked the date December 1st. Iv'e always hated the holidays, I think everyone here does, but the younger kids try to make the best of it. This orphanage isen't the best nor the worst. Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Lay try there hardest to make us happy. When I walked into the main lobby the younger kids were pilled infront of the T.V watching Christmas movies. When they saw me they all turned around and yelled " MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS LIBBY!", I just smiled and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Lay were busy making breakfest for everyone, so they dident noctie me siting at the table. From where I was sitting I could see all of the kids giggleing and signing along to the songs. It used to be really hectic here. At one point there was 25 kids here. Than I guess someone got smart and decided to split the house in half. We have 13 on our side and the other 12 kids on the other. It's MUCH easier this way. But of course I got stuck on the side with the younger kids. I don't mind it to much but sometimes it get's so noisey. Up until about eight years agao this used to be an all girls youngest of all of us here is Abby. She's three, and just like me she grew up here. This is the only place she has ever known. Her I are close. From the moment she came here she attached herself to me. Basil was six, she was the next after Abby. Than we have Adien and Anna who are twins their eight. Lexie turned nine a few months a before they did, but she made sure to rub it in there faces. Izzy and CJ both cam around the same time there both 10. Avery, Nick, and Jet are all 11. They too came here around the same time. Than there was Brady and I who are both 15. Were best friends. Since we were little we have been close. He came here when he was six the same age as me, but I had already been here six years. He was the first boy who they let stay here. I'm glad they did. We used to get into so much trouble together. When we were nine we had to go to some party or something I cant remember, but we had to dress nice. Well it had just got done raining by the time we got there and when we got out of the car we saw a puddle of water. Mrs. Tanner knew what we were thinking she yelled " Don't you dare!" but it was to late we were already in the puddle. We were coverd from head to toe in mud. We didn't get to go to the pary but we thought it was worth it at the time. We arn't even best friends. Were family. He was always the strong one. He never cried even when he fell off of a slide and broke his arm. But when we were 11 Brady wanted to find out more about his life. So we serched on the computer. We found an article in the newspaper I can't remeber word for word what it said but It was something like his Dad used to hurt him and his mother and one day his Mom droped him off at his great aunts house and his mother was gone. His Dad and his Mom were never seen again. He stayed with great aunt until she passed away than he came here. After reading that, for the first time since he has been here he cried. I did too. He always liked Chrsitmas time when we were younger. But the older we got the more he grew away from it. He still tries to make the best of things. Just than I heard the kids say at the same times again, " MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS BRADEY!" " Hay Merry Christmas guys!" he yelled happily as him and CJ did there hand shake. He walked into the kitchen and sat next to me. " Morning." he said smiling a goffey smile that made me laugh. " Morning." I said back. Just than Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Lay turned around and jumped when they saw us because they didn't notcie us. We laughed. " Ha-ha." Mrs. Tanner said. Mrs. Lay pulled out a Santa hat and sat it on the table. She than pulled out 11 more. They all had to be the same or the kids would fight over them. " Arn't they just the cutest!" Mrs. Lay said. "yeah." Brady said grinning. " Oh come on you scruges! Get in the Christmas spirt!" she said. Bradey picked up two hats. He put one on and then put the other on me. " Bahumbug!" I said jokingly as I crossed my arms. Mrs. Tanner and Lay just shock there heads and went to the main area were the kids were to give them there hats and tell them breakfest was done. When they left Bradey whispered to me " You okay?" " Yeah. Just the holidays." I said with a sigh. He just gave me an one armed hug. Just than they all cam running in. " Hay no pushing! Everyone get in your seats!" Mrs. Tanner yelled. They all listened. Except for Abby who crawled onto my lap.


	2. Chapter 2

" I want pancakes!'' "No! Eggs!" "I was here first!" all the kids were arguing. " HAY! Enough! There is enough food for everyone!" Mrs. Tanner yelled. Mrs. Tanner was always the " Bad Guy." and Mrs. Lay was always the " Good Guy". " Okay everyone listen up! After breakfest we are going to decorate! So we need to split into groups! Abby, Libby, Brady, CJ you all can hang the little decarations. " Mrs. Lay is too happy during Christmas. She went on. " Basil, Adien and Anna you are with to bake some cookies. And the rest of you can help me with the tree!" " But I want to help with the tree" " Yeah me too" Abby and CJ whined. " Fine you can help. But you two.." she said pointing to Brady and I. " are still on small decore!" "Aye aye caption!" Brady said saluting her. Everyone laughed. After her speach we broke up into our seprate groups. Brady and I went to where a bunch of boxes were stacked, we shearched until we came across two that were marked X-Mas Small Decore. We each took a box. We took out some cling-on window pictures. We put Santa and his riendeer in the middle and put the elfs around them. I don't think it has ever been this quiet in here. I guess I wasn't the only one who notcied that because a few moments later their was Christmas music blairing from the radio in the kithcen. I rolled my eyes. Brady just gave me a look filled with pitty. He took out his I-Pod and pluged in this thing were you can put two sets of ear phones into it. He handed me a Red pair from his pocket and said " Here. Put these in." I gave him a questionable look as I took them. As soon as I put them in my years I knew what song was playing. Hot Blooded. I laughed because we were both kinda obsessed with the song. He knew I wasn't in the mood, he yelled " Come on!" as he pretended to play a guitar and kicking his legs in the air. I couldn't help it so I joined him too. We were rocking out and hanging stuff at the same time so we didn't hear Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Lay laguhing until the song ended. When it did we turned around and all laughed uncontrolibly. Abby ran passed us screaming at the top of her lungs " I WANNA BUILD A NOMAN! NOMAN!'' she still couldn't say her S's. " Okay, okay! who else wants to play in the snow?" Mrs. Tanner asked. Eveyone raised thier hand shouting me. " Will you guys go and check everything to make sure it's safe?" " Sure." I said. Ever since we became the oldest ones here it was our job to check out side to make sure there wan't anything out there that could hurt the younger kids before they could go out. " Did you steal my gloves?" Brady asked checking his pockets. " Why would I take them I have my own." I said putting mine on. " You had to of taken them!" " I don't have them!" I said looking down at the ground. I grunted and pointed to the ground " Huh! Look! I wonder who's these are?" "oh" he said picking them up. " My bad" "My bad" I said back mocking him. When we got outside the snow was at leat 4 in. deep. " Make sure you break down all the icecycles." " I know." he said back. He always made fun of me for how short I was compared to him. He didn't even have to stand on his tippy toes to reach the ice while I had to jump. As we made our way to the front yard I noticed a big pile of snow with a brown scarf sticking up from it. Brady bent over to pick it up " It's stuck on something." he said. Than he pulled up on it. When he got it out of the ground there was a frozen solid HUMAN head stuck to the skarf. I jumped behind Brady covering my mouth trying not to scream to loud. " Merry Christmas. " he said looking down at the head. I was to stuned to yell at him for that joke.

Mrs. Tanner and Lay both ran outside. " Oh my god!" they both yelled. " Get back in the house!" they said pushing us back. They told us to take the kids to there bedrooms until the police showed up. Once we finaly got the kids to stop screaming I laughed, and laughed and laughed. Brady was just looking at me like I was crazy. Once I had enough breath to tell him why I was laughing he laughed to " This is honestly one of best starts to the holiday season ever!" Me stoped as soo as Mrs. Tanner gave us one of her looks. The police were outside checking around. One of them came in and told Mrs. Tanner and Lay that we had to saty at a hotel or some other place until the F.B.I says it's okay to come back. Man I thought to myself. It must be a murder or something if the F.B.I is involved. We were all shoved out of the door. CJ picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at Anna. Which caused an all out snow ball fight to break out. " HAY! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A SNOW BALL FIGHT MOVE IT TO THE BACK YARD!" Mrs. Lay said. All at once all the kids ran to the back along with Mrs. Lay herself and . A black car pulled up through the drive way. A man waring a black and white suit got out of the driver's side and a girl with her hair pulled up waring a dark blue jump suit that read " The Jeffersonian." got out of the passenger seat. They were arguing over what they were going to get Christine for Christmas. I'm guessing that they were in a relationship and that was their kid by the way they were talking. They bent underneth the yellow caution tape and went to were the body was laying under the snow. I didn't mean to but I was listening to their conversation. " Geez Bones! You wanna hurry it's cold out here!" the man said. " I can only work so fast Booth. If your so cold you can go sit in the car insted of just standing there." Bones and Booth. Those were...odd names. she went on " it's a female mid 40's. The body is to frozen I cant tell much more until we get it back to the lab." I heard Booth ask another cop where the people who found them where at. He pointed to us. I got a little nervous when they started to walk towerd us. The man spoke for the both of them " I'm detecive Seally Booth and this here is my partener Bones." she rolled her eyes at him. I guess she didn't like that name to much. I spoke for us. " I'm Libby and this is Brady." I said giving an akward half smile. " So you two were the ones who found the body?" " Yeah. I saw a skarf laying in the snow. I thought it might have been one of the younger kids, so I went to pull it up and it was stuck on something. But when I did get it to come out their was that...head connected to it." Brady said. There was a pause before Bones asked " Is there anyone you know who hasn't been around lately that used to be?" We both gave a little grunt. I cut Brady off before he could speak, " Have you seen where you are? We're used to people just poping in and leaving. So when people don't come back we don't really notice." Brady jumped in " No. No one I can think of." Booth and Bones just looked at the ground. Again the women spoke. " Do you like it here?" " Yeah. It gets a little hectic at times but other wise it's...it's okay." I said a little startteld at her question. I heard foot steps running towerd us. It was Abby. She was holding her cheek. " Libby! Libby! Basil threw ice at me!" she said as I picked her up. " Well where did she find a chunk of ice at?" I said as I was rubbing her cheak. " On the house in the back." she replied pouting. I glared at Brady. " Really? You had one place to check and you missed a big pice of ice? Look she has a bruise on her cheek!" " Well if you hadn't notcied something kinda came up and I didn't get to finish looking!" He said trying not to get mad. " Sorry. " I said looking at the two people. " It's fine. It's cold out here. Why don't we finish this back at the station." The man said " sounds good to me!" I said shivering running to our car. Everyone was already in there warming up. It was a tight squezee but we made it work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it so far. And thank you to everyone who has read! Please feel free to comment your thoughts, suggestions, and questions. **

Mrs. Tanner had droped Mrs. Lay and the kids off at a hotel that we found,so she could take Brady and I to the station. The whole ride there was silent. There just wasn't much you could say at that moment. We took the elavator up to where Booth's office is at. When we got out of the elavator there was a younger looking man standing next to agent Booth, Booth introduced him " This is Dr. Sweets. He works here with the FBI." he said showing us to the office. Dr. Sweets smiled and walked with us. " Why do we need a shrink, or what ever he is?" I whispered to Brady. " I dont know." he replied. Booth asked Mrs. Tanner if they could talk to Brady and I alone. She agreed. When we sat down Booth spoke again. " Dr. Sweets is just here to observe." we both noded. Bones ran in right before Sweets shut back the door. " Bones what are you doing here?" Booth said. She sat down and replied " The interns are cleaning the bones now and Angila is trying to get a match on who it is so I was not needed there." " Fine." Booth replied. It was qutiet for a moment until Sweets spoke. " First of all, how are you?" he said looking at us. Brady and I glared at each other. He spoke " We're fine. " Sweets looked at me too. " Yeah. We're good." I saw Sweets give Booth a look than he whispered something in his year. The " Doctor" spoke " Do you mind if we talk to the both of you seprately? " he asked us. I looked at Brady who just shruged his sholders. " Sure." I replied. " Great. Brady you stay here wiht agent Booth and Libby, you will come with Dr. Brenen and I .'' he said. I got up saying okay when Brady grab my arm and pretended to cry saying " Stay strong!" " Not the time for jokeing!" I replied walking out of the room laughing. As we were walking across the hall to, well where ever we were going, the bones lady asked. " You two are close arn't you?" I smiled and noded while telling her the short verson or the story. " Yeah. We always have been. We grew up in the house together. Well I did. Iv'e been here since I was born and Brady came when he was six. He was the first boy they ever let live her. I guess only reason we became so close is because we were the same age. It's not just like that with us though. Everyone in the house is. Some of us will probaly never get adopted, so this is the only kinda family they know. " there was silence. We enterd another office that looked just like Booths. Except this one was packed with boxes. We took the stacked boxes off of the chairs and sat them in the corner. " So whats your story? If you don't mind my asking. I know you mentioned you were there since you were born, but there has to be more." Bones asked. She was asking alot of personal questions. Not that I mind. I explaind to them. " No that's it. My parents droped me off there. They sat me on the counter without saying a word and just left. That's all that I was told. And no one saw them again. I could have found out more but I honestly didn't want too. The house rule is that when you turn 11 you are asked if you would like to know more about your family. Like where you came from, where your parent are things like that. When I turned 11 I was asked and I told Mrs. Tanner and Lay no. I told them this is my family now, and my pass didn't matter anymore." "What about your friend?" Sweets asked. " I really shouldn't tell you because he might get mad. But i'm going to tell you anyway. Just promise you won't say that I told you. Please..." They both nodded. " Like I said for a while it was just an all girls orpanage and than one day we were told that we were going to be having a boy in the house. No one was pleased about it but me. Especilly when I found out that I was finally going to have some one the same age as me. He was tall for a six year but I didn't care about that. As soon as I saw him I walked up to him and said hi i'm Libby. wanna come play with my trucks? And before he could awnser I was pulling him by his shirt to my room..." Sweets and Bones both laughed. I went on " When we were 10 he told me what he could remeber. He remeberd living with his great aunt and her passing away and coming to live with us but that's it. So he had already made his mind up. A year later when he was 11 and he was asked if he would like to know about his past he said yes. But Brady is the type of person, even when he was younger, who didn't like showing emotion. So he asked Mrs. Lay if we could use the laptop and search ourselves. She told us we had an we pulled up records and news papers we found his story. To make a long story short, he had an abusive father so when he was born his mother droped him off at her aunts house and both his parents disapeard and where never to be seen again. Like I said he never cried. Not even when he broke his arm when he fell off a slide. But when he read that, he cried. And I cried too because I never saw that side of him before." " You still don't want to know about your family?" Dr. Sweets asked. At this point I started to " warm up" to the both of them " No I don't. All of those screaming, annoying, funny, loveable kids are my family. I hope I never do get adopted becasue I don't think I could ever leave them." I replied. They both smiled. " Okay, We're getting off track. Back to the reason why we're here. So you can't think of anyone who hasn't showed up in a while? " he asked " Nope. Everyone who vists or works there is all acounted for as far as I know." there was a knock on the glass. It was Booth and Brady motioning us to come out. " Alright. I guess we are done." He said. We all stood up and left the room. Bones touched me on my sholder and said " When I was 15 my brother had to leave so I was put into a foster home." she reached into her coat pocket and quickly wrote something on the paper and handed it to me. " If you ever need to confide in someone you can call me." I told her thank you and put the paper in my pocket. " Did you survive?" Brady asked me as we were geting on the elevator " Yeah. But they asked alot of personal stuff. " I whispered back because both Booth and Bones were in here with us. " Me too." he said. When we got back down to the first floor Mrs. Tanner was no where to be found. Booth asked the guard who was standing near the door if he saw her. The guard told us " Ahh yeah she said something about she needed to get back and help make dinner and asked if you could bring them back." " She would." Brady said shaking his head. " Alright. I guess we're taking you" When we walked outside we walked behind Bones and Booth so we could follow them...and to hear them argue. " Booth you never let me drive! Studies show that females are better drivers than man! And you know I a'm an excellent driver. So why won't you let me driver." bones said. " Because it's my car" he replied. We laughed. By this time we where getting into the car. When he started up the car Brady asked if we could listen to the radio. As soon as he turned it on our song Hot Blooded was on. " You guys probably don't wanna listen to this." he said. ''NO!" Brady and I screamed at the same time. " This is our favorite song!" Brady said. " No way. That's Bones and I's song!" he said turning the valume up. The four of us sang in funny voices at the top of our lungs until Dr. Breanens cell phone rang. She turned it down low enough to where she could hear the person on the phone. She put her phone on speaker " Hi Angela." she said " Hi, sweety.. so I" I guess Brady and I were singing to loadly because the women cut herself off " Sweaty is there someone in the car with you?" "Yes. Two of the kids from the orpanage we are taking back. And Booth." Bones said. The Angela girl asked if she was on speaker and if so she asked to be taken off. Brady and I were still softly singing until we heard Bones say " Okay. We're coming now." she looked at Booth. " There is a change of plans. We have to go to the Jeffersonian." "Why?" he replied. " Because Angie said she got a hit on the body. Libby, Brady i'm going to call Mrs. Tanner and tell her we still need to speak with you." she said taking out her cell phone again. " Wait. Who is it?" I asked. She turned to us and said that we would know more when we get there. " It has to be someone we know if there taking us too. Right?" Brady asked. I told him I don't know.

**O.O Bam! So did you like this chapter? Who do you think the dead women is? I'm thinking i'm going to post a new chapter every two days so I have time to write. Soo yeah! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. And as always happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up to a huge building. This must be the place that Bones worked at because like her jacket the building read The Jeffrisonian. We followed Bones into her office were three people were already standing together. Bones greeted them. Than they introduced themselves. " Hi. Im Angela." one of the women said. She was the one who was talking on the phone. She smiled at us both. Brady whispered in my ear " She's kinda hot." I nudged him with my elbow. " I'm Dr. Saroyan." the other women said with a nod. " Hodgins. I am Dr. Hodgins.'' he too noded. Bones told Brady and I to have a seat on the couch. The five of them gatherd in a circle and started talking. " I have a bad feeling." I told Brady. "Me too." he replied. I stood up "Can someone explain whats going on? Please?" I asked. They all turned around. Dr. Saroyan spoke " We got a hit on the body." " And?" I questioned. She replied " We need to show you a picture of the women and you two have to tell us if you reconize her." "Okay. Show us. " I said sitting back down. Angela picked up the laptop that was laying on the table. I noticed Bones give Booth a look out of the corner of her eye. Angela put the laptop back on the table with the screen infront of us. She pushed a button and a picture of a women with blonde hair to her sholders and blue eyes apeared on screen. I shook my head. " I don't know her" I said. I looked at Brady " Brady do you know.." I stoped myself. He was still stairing at the picture. His face had no emotion and he turned to a white pale color. I looked back at the women and back at Brady. Brady had the same featrues of the women. " Brady is that.." before I could finish he noded his head. They were all looking at us. " Do you know who she is?" Booth asked. " That's my.." he paused for a moment. " That's my mom." He said getting up and walking out of the room. Booth was going after him. "Don't!" I said. " Let him be." I said. Booth walke back in the room. I looked back at the computer. " How? What-what happend?" I asked Bones she shook her head. " We have not found cause of death yet." " You knew it was her?" I asked the question to anyone. Dr. Saroyan replied. " Yes but we needed to be sure." " Well what's next? What now?" " First we find out how she died and go from there." Dr. Saroyan replied. The room fell silent. " I'm going to go Brady." I said. " When you do come find Bones and I and we'll take you home." Booth said. I shook my head. I walked around the entire floor looking in empty rooms. Nothing. I leaned over the railing looking down at the floor underneth of the one I was on. I searched until I saw Brady's red jacket. He was wallking in a circle until he leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. I gave a sigh of releif. I walked down the stairs and stoped inront of Brady. He had his knees pulled up to his chest with his face laying on his knees. Without a word I sat down next to him. " I'm sorry Brady. " I said looking down at the floor. He didn't say anything. " How. How did you know it was her? You were just a baby." I asked. It was a few minutes before he replied. '' My great-aunt. She would show me pictures of her and tell me stories every single night. Every holiday since I was two she would buy two red balloons. Always the color red she said because it stands for love. I would have one and she would have one. Than we would let the balloons go. " " You never told me that." I said I know he said. We both stared at the floor for a while. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Booth and Bones leaning over the railing watching us. When we made eye contact the backed away. " Can I say something? That may come out wrong?" I asked breaking the silince. Brady turned to look at me " Um sure. I guess." I replied, " Im jelious." " Of my mom dying?!" Brady said looking shocked " Thats why I said it may sound wrong. But no not of her death. I'm jelious because even though you didn't _really _know her; you still knew her. You know what I mean?" I asked. Brady just shook his head yes, I went on " It's just... you had someone to tell you about had someone who could tell you stories about her. You know her favotie color, favorite drink, what she liked to do for fun. I don't. And I know I had the chance...well still do to find out about my mother, but it wouldn't be the same because it wouldn't be coming from from someone who knew her. " " You never told me how you felt." Brady said in a pittyful voice. " Looks like we both keep secrets." I replied jokeingly. " The thing is i'm not even sad. I'm just angery." he said. " About what?" " I don't really know. I guess because off how she died or who killed her." "But we don't for sure know what happend." I said. " Bull Libby! And you know it is. You know he did it!" Brady said sliding a little away from me. " So if-if your father did do it, what than?" " I don't know. But he will pay." Brady said with now anger in his voice. " Yeah by going to jail right? Brady promise me if it was him...Brady look at me!" I demanded. He slowly turned his head. " Promise me YOU won't do anything dumb and get your self introuble or worse hurt!" " promise." he said softly. I went on " Your the only family I have. Yeah I have the younger kids but they don't know me like you. I won't loose you." " Aww who knew you could be so sentimental." he said nudging my sholder. " Come on. Let's get back to the hotel. I bet they all miss us." I told him standing up. " Help me." Brady said sticking out his right arm. I just shook my head and grabed him with both my hands and pulled until he was up. When we got back up to the second floor we were greeted by Booth. "Ready to go home?" he asked us. " Ready." we both said. The car ride home was quite. No one said a word. When we pulled up to the hotel Booth and Bones offered to walk us to our room but we said they didn't have to, they insisted. When we finaly reached the fourth floor we made our way to room D6. I knocked on the door and and both opend it. " Look who's back." they both said happily. Brady just brushed past them with out a word into the hotel. " What's got into him?" Mrs. Tanner asked. I just looked at Bones and follwed in Brady's tacks. For a hotel room this place was pretty big. Not big enough to fit all us but still big. There were four little bedrooms off to the right of the kitchen area. One for the boys one for the girls one for and one for Mrs. Tanner. If we didn't fit in the bed we had to lay on the floor. Wich was fine. " Brady! Your back!" CJ yelled stiking out his hand to do there " secret" hand shake but Brady just walked passed him," Not now buddy. " CJ looked sad so I grabbed his sholders and got down to his level. " He's not mad CJ. It's just been a long day." I explained and went into an empty bedroom were Brady was sitting on the edge of the bed. Silince fell in the room. All we could here were the sounds of the younger kids laughing and singing along to the movie that was on the T.V . knocked on the door than came in. right behind her. " Were so sorry Brady." said. She looked at who added " If there is anything you need that we can help with let us know and we will try our best." " I'm fine! I don't need anything from you." Brady didn't sound just angery he sounded sad and hurt. I looked at them both as if telling them he didn't mean it. I guess they got the message. They noded and left the room. In the matter of coming from the Jeffrisonion to here he went from joking to mad. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall it read 11:30 p.m. It was late and everyone was tired. " Hay Brady.." I said standing up and stoping infront of the door. " It's getting late. We should try to get some sleep. If you need anything, you know where I am" I said giving him a smile. " Thanks." he said softly. I shut the door on the way out. told me that I could sleep on the couch if I pleased. So I did. While Everyone else was fast asleep I was still up just staring at the celling. I looked at the time 1:06 a.m. I couldn't sleep. The thought of my mother kept creeping it's way into my head. I kept asking myself what's her favortie color? Whats her favotire animal? Where did she grow up? What does she smell like? Flowers. I anwserd my self. I bet she smells like sweet flowers. It was killing me. I couln't take it any longer. I had to know about my mother. I couln't live my hole life without knowing anything about her. I tip-toed my way into Mrs. Lay's room where the laptop was. I looked around until I was a black case sitting on a chair in the corner. I walked quitly watching as I walked so I wouln't bump into anything I grabed it and left the room. I sat at a chair in the little kitchen area and opend up the computer. Well I don't much about my mother, not yet. But at least I know her name. I opend up the web browser and typed into the search box Sarah Jennings.


End file.
